Dementadores me beijem! - Ripagem
by Comensais do Trash
Summary: 'Sírios' ganha na Tele-Sena. Ripado por Lua e Diurno. T de Tele-Sena.


**Título Original** : Beijo de boa noite

 **Título Ripado** : Dementadores me beijem!

 **Autora drogada** : Gaia Emma Brorhaist ( id: 6443534) **(Lua: Saúde.)**

 **Sinopse Original** : uma one shot do que poderia ser o dia mais feliz de Remus e Sirius. :) **(Lua: Ah não. Não quero Diurno. Não quero! Tem o Lupin. Ela vai deixar o Lupin OOC, não quero ver isso, pfvr chama o Cêgo. #começa a chorar#)**

 **Sinopse Ripada** : O lombizómi passivo e o cachorro pulguento adotam uma criança em um banco. Ainda acho que eles ganharam a criança na Tele-Sena.

 **Ripado Por** : Diurno e Lua.

* * *

Beijo de boa noite. **(Diurno: Eu li: beijo de boca noite) (Lua: Realmente espero que a autora ganhe um beijo de língua de um dementador. #ainda chora#)**

oneshot **#Todos reza#**

As ruas do beco diagonal estavam vazias as **(Diurno: Crase? Quem precisa dela...)** 23:00 ninguém vi-o **(Lua: Como faz aqui?) (Lua 2: Faltou uma vírgula ali, meu anjo) (Diurno: Sabe quando a pessoa tenta parecer mais inteligente? Então, acaba sendo ripada.) (Diurno 2: Roubou a capa do Harry?)** uma sombra passar rente as paredes até as portas do banco, a sombra olhava para todos os lados na esperança de não ser visto por ninguém, a noite estava fria essa era a sua última chance, **(Lua: Não entendi como é que a temperatura da noite influencia a última chance. O que tem o cu com as calças, gente? '-') (Diurno: Relaxa Lua, eu parei de tentar entender no "rente as paredes")** a sombra entrou no banco ajustando mais apertado o pacote em seus braços, se dirigido até um caixa e esperou ser visto pelo atendente. **(Diurno: Bipolares... Primeiro não quer ser visto, agora fica de butuca esperando por atenção?) (Lua: Bipolares e autores drogados.)**

\- boa noite senhor, eu gostaria de falar com o gerente das contas Black. **(Lua: Não sei se falo da letra minúscula no início ouse me dou por satisfeita em ver letra maiúscula no nome.)**

O duende **(Diurno: Repara que só tem letra maiúscula aí porque o Word corrigiu '._.)** olhou para o homem encapuzado e acenou com uma careta, **#Lua está ocupada demais imaginando uma careta na palma de sua mão#** pulou de seu banco e fez um gesto para que o homem o seguisse.

Andando por corredores ricamente ornados com archotes nas parede **(Diurno: Plural filha.)** e mármore no chão o homem encapuzado segui-o o duende **(Lua: Eita! Kkkkkkkk')** até chegar a uma grande porta de madeira talhada com ricos desenhos de dragões, o duende a sua frente bateu 3 vezes na porta e ela se abri-o **(Diurno: Estou começando a pensar que é proposital esse erro) (Lua: Cê acha Diu?! #rindo afu#)** para um belo escritório,

-boa **(Diurno: E esse também '._.)** noite senhor Black, chegou bem na hora, venha e sente-se temos muito para conversar. -o **#Diurno peida um espaço# (Lua: Um é pouco!) #Diurno toma laxante e sai cagando espaços#** duende imponente sentado atrás da mesa de carvalho disse, o homem baixou o capuz revelando o seu rosto, se curvou levemente para o duende.

-obrigada bloodrook **(Diurno: Nome próprio, queeerida.) (Lua: Isso foi gay '-')** por me receber tão tarde. —se sentando na cadeira logo à frente da mesa, abraçando mais perto de seu peito o embrulho tão amado, **(Lua: MY PRECIOUS!)** tentando se concentrar no que ele veio falar esta noite, torcendo para ser positivo. **(Diurno: O teste de gravidez?) (Lua: Ah não! Lupin e Mpreg na mesma fic? Não quero, porra! Porque não chamou o Morcego? Ele que é tarado nessas tara, não eu! #ameaça Diurno com a escova de dentes#)** \- eu sei que é tarde, mas era a única hora que eu poderia vir, eu gostaria de saber sobre os documentos, será que foi aceito—disse **(Lua: Você que cagou esse travessão?) (Diurno: Nem... Já estava aí quando eu cheguei.)** com um pouco de medo na voz.

-foi um pouco complicado de conseguir as assinaturas corretas, mas com um incentivo estra **(Lua: ESTRA? Poxa filha, hoje tá foda, viu? Já vi muita coisa nessa vida** _ **noturna**_ **, mas isso aí já ta demais.)** foi tudo bem no final. -disse bloodrook **(Diurno: Nome próprio, querida. #2)** com um sorriso quase imperceptível, -parabéns senhor Black a partir de hoje o senhor pode se considerar o pai de Orion John Black. **(Lua: Hein? A autora sabe que Sirius morreu né?)**

Sírios **(Lua: Ah não porra! Não faz isso) (Diurno: É OC? Não lembro desse personagem no livro #se faz de burro#) #Lua joga uma meia de Pettigrew em Diurno#** não conteve a sua felicidade as lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto, ele olhou para o pequeno pacote de alegria, **(Diurno: Só eu que imaginei um Doritos?)** desembrulhou o bebe e o beijou na testa seu sorriso parecia que iria rasgar o seu rosto. **(Lua: É o Coringa! Fudeu Bahia... É crossover de Harry Potter e Batimá, com direito a Mpreg #chora#) #Diurno ri#Lua atira a peruca sebosa do Snape na fuça de Diurno#**

-Obrigada, muito obrigada por isso bloodrook, **(Diurno: BITCH! Nome próprio! Já to irritado, cacete '._.)** você realizou nosso maior sonho, **(Lua: Não quero ficar pra saber que sonho é este)** obrigado. —bloodrook apenas acenou e passou os documentos para ser assinado por sírios. **(Diurno: Nome próprio, porra!... Ah, foda-se, mesmo se tivesse letra maiúscula continuaria errado #decepcionado com a vida#) #Lua oferece uma corda para Diurno se enforcar#**

Ao chegar em **(Lua: Nem isso tu acerta jumenta? Eita.)** casa a noite **#Diurno liga pra São Pedro para pedir uma chuvinha de vírgulas#** foi recebido por um remos **(Lua: Pra quê fazer isso? Hein? Pobre do Lupin. Deixa o lombizómi descansar em paz.) (Diurno: Aí Lua, sabe o que acontece com o 'remos' quando ele te vê cheia? #piadafail#)** cansado de sua transformação na noite passada **(Lua: Sei bem das transformações na noite passada, seus safadeenhos) (Lua 2: Vírgula, minha querida)** mas com um olhar esperançoso, ao ver o sorriso no rosto de sírios **(Diurno: Ai Jesus, agora que eu reparei. Tem até acento!)** ele soube na hora que tudo tinha dado certo, e se atirou para os braços do homem que tanto amava , **(Diurno: Opa, esse espaço não fui eu quem cagou não!) (Lua: Veado ¬¬)** lhe dando um beijo nos lábios **(Lua: Que gay. Imagine se Pontas vê essa viadagem de vocês. Que desagradável)** e um na testa de seu bebe, seu filho e de sírios, **(Lua: Eu sempre leio: cílios, lírios, colírios e etc... kkkkkkkkkk) (Diurno: Mpreg) (Lua 2: Tonks chora) (Diurno 2: Eu li: Todos chora)** finalmente era deles sem mais nenhum risco de perdê-lo para o ministério, **(Diurno: Claro! Até porque Black é um rapaz digno, um exemplo a ser seguido por outros pais de família ~suco de laranja pra vocês~) (Lua: E Lupin um exemplo de mãe, porque, né? Vai dizer que a tua mãe também não se transforma em lombizómi certo período do mês? É a menopausa agindo)** os grandes olhos de seu bebe olhou para ele **(Diurno: Como? Sério, eu não entendi nada desse parágrafo) (Lua: E eu não entendi a fic inteira #ri alto#)** duas esmeraldas brilhantes e um sorriso desdentado balbuciava sem sentido. **(Lua: Ai que lindo! É o nosso professor de topografia. Só falta cuspir. –nf #interna)**

-finalmente ele é nosso, remy **#Diurno ri para não chorar#Lua chora#** apenas nosso. —disse sírios beijando a bochecha de remos **(Lua: Remo tem rosto, pra início de conversa?)** antes de ir para o sofá e nele sentar esparramado com o pequeno Orion **(Lua: Meu cu pra vocês!)** no colo.—cumprimos o último desejo de James e Lili. **(Diurno: Pobre Evans, até pra ela sobrou! Se tivesse dado esse rabo pro Snape, O Harry não teria nascido e nada disso teria acontecido.) (Lua: Diurno ainda está revoltado com o final feito pela Juscelino Kubitschek Rowling #piadainteligente)**

-sim, graças a Merlin.-disse remos ao se sentar ao lado de sírios e se aconchegar no calor de seu marido, **(Lua: QUE GAY!) (Diurno: Lareiras Black, os cinco primeiro a ligar levam a autora de brinde!)** finalmente ele tinha paz, com um grande bocejo remos fechou os olhos e quase que instantaneamente se pois a dormir, **(Diurno: Lupin é a bela adormecida dos trashes)** sírios vendo essa sena **(Lua: Oi? kkkkk Nem isso? Meu Deus que criatura bem burra! Kkkkkkkk) (Diurno Grita: TELE, TELE, TELE, TELE-SENA! EU VOU GANHAR! A TELE-SENA '8) #Lua ri pra cacete#** sorrio **(Lua: Mudou o narrador? Agora é primeira pessoa, do nada? Vá se fuder ¬¬)** jogando uma manta nos dois e no bebe sonolento em seus braços **(Lua: Tomara que essa criança morra esmagado)** e beijou suavemente os dois, com um imenso sorriso disse.

-boa noite, boa noite meus tesouros.—e **(Diurno: Não se misture, tesouro!)** aconchegados juntos se pois a dormir. **(Lua: Comoproceder?) (Diurno: E o plural, pra quê?)**

FIM **#Todos reza#**

* * *

 **Lua** : Estava com medo do 'remos' e do quão OOC ele seria, mas até que foi perdoável, continuo batendo siriricas para ele. -nf #Vai pegar um Sol na bunda pra ficar com marquinha#

 **Diurno** : Fic curtinha, graças a Jeová! #invoca vários vibradores no rego da autora# Adeus... Espera, que isso? #olha pro céu# é um eclipse? #Piadafail# Adeus pessoas.


End file.
